What dancing can do to a guy!
by Eovin
Summary: For all ITANARU lovers read and enjoy.Itanaru SMUT.What happened when Ita-kun met Naru-chan in the club


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto was in the club, enjoying himself. He was alone. None of his friends were in the sight. He just finished a dangerous S-rank mission, so now he was having his well-deserved rest. Why was he alone? Because he didn't have to worry about Akatsuki hurting him anymore (That's right only hurting, I didn't say that they can't do other things to him). Not long ago they found out that it's impossible to extract Kyuubi, so they left him alone. He moved through the crowd to the dance floor. Though none of his friends knew, dancing was his secret passion. Finally he reached his destination and the show began.

He let the music ran through him, filling every part of his being, before starting to move in perfect unison with music. People around him stopped dancing in order to watch him move. The crowd started to gather. He saw none of this, completely oblivious to the world. His eyes were closed; his body moved gracefully to the beat, he let his emotions and true nature shine through the dance. If someone from Konoha saw him now they wouldn't believe that this angelic creature with graceful and fluid movements is the same loudmouth klutz they saw everyday.

His hips were swaying; beads of sweat were running down his skin making it shine in the dim light. Few people wanted to go and join this majestic dancer, but in the last moment they lost their courage, knowing that none of them was fit enough to be partnered with that beauty…That was until HE came.

Itachi was bored. They were sitting in the club. Kisame was getting drunk near him. Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art…again. He didn't even know why he let them talk him into it. He wasn't the one to drink nor did he like crowds. What else he could do? Dance? Tch, yeah right. He was about to live, when something caught his attention. More like someone.

He was dancing in the middle of the circle, without paying attention to people around him. His golden hair looked like a halo around his head, and a thin shin of sweat was making his tan skin glow. His movements were graceful and sensual. He was seductive without even trying and his dancing looked like an erotic show.

Crimson eyes were watching every move. Finally he decided that enough is enough. His eyes had a predatorily gleam in them and his smirk scared the shit out of Kisame, who immediately started complaining to his cup of sake how evil and scary Itachi was.

Said raven left their table without his companions noticing and stalked towards his golden prey, moving closer and closer until he stood in the first raw of the circle, his eyes never living his prey. As if feeling his gaze, long golden eyelashes fluttered open revealing a pair of stunning, half-lidded cerulean eyes that could put any gems to shame. When their eyes met he was captivated and slightly surprised that there was no fear or resentment in those blue depths. Instead there was something else, much more intriguing. There was a challenge. Itachi smirked again, before confidently strolling to the awaiting blond, who didn't stop dancing, but instead danced even more erotically, teasing the older male. Itachi licked his lips. He couldn't help it when the blond looked so deliciously fuckable. He had to restrict himself from jumping the blond then and there. But it has to wait, after all Uchiha never back away from the challenge, and teasing is a game two can play at a time.

They met. Both of Itachi's hands found their place first on kitsunes waist bringing their bodies flush against each other, then on his hips. They started dancing together never breaking the eye contact. Kitsune in return wrapped his arms around ravens neck, then letting them slide on his shoulders and at his chest, lightly caressing it moving his hands up and down, stopping ever now and then to caress his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. Itachi's grip on his hips tightened as he let out almost inaudible groan, before he started to ground his hips into the hips of the smaller male, rubbing there semi-erect members together, watching how kitsune in his arms through his head back in pleasure, exposing delicate flesh of his neck. Itachi immediately used this opportunity and started ravishing the boy's neck licking, sucking and biting leaving love-bites and hickeys everywhere, making the blond moan his name. He didn't expect him to yank him down crushing there lips together in a bruising kiss. He quickly got over his surprise at the blonds sudden aggressiveness and took control over the kiss lightly nipping the blond's bottom lip asking for entrance that was granted without hesitation. His tongue darted into that warm, wet cavern tasting and exploring every inch of it. He was pleased to find out that instead of ramen he tasted like chocolate and cinnamon, unlike his otouto Itachi always liked sweets. They started a battle of tongues that was predictably won by Itachi.

Everyone around them were getting really hot and bothered (The ones that hadn't drown in drool or passed out from the nosebleed) because it was not even making out, it looked like sex on the dance floor. This pair looked ethereally beautiful together and at the same time being complete opposites: ying and yang, day and night, sun and moon, good and evil. They were perfectly completing each other.

This kiss was the first and was closely followed by others, while there hands started wandering freely over each others body: exploring, caressing, squeezing, and pinching.

-Mmhm, maybe we should take it to another place, more private, I-Itachi?- Naruto said with a squeak, as raven's wicked hands started fondling his ass, blushing furiously.

-You look so _delectable_ while blushing.-purred Itachi.-Though I like your idea to continue it in a more private place. Do you think bedroom will do, Naruto-kun?-he asked seductively, breathing hot air on his sensitive neck, causing kitsune to shiver and hide his flushed face on Itachi's chest, much to the laters pleasure, at the same time trying to squirm away from his evil hands, that were roaming all over his body, making him push his lithe body into the bigger males, in order to save at least his front from being molested. People around them were fainting from the blood loss with tents in their pans (males) all the female population was turning into yaoi fan-girls and were taking pictures and filming it on their cameras. Finally noticing that people were staring at them, and some of them (males) were looking hungrily at _his_ little kitsune, Itachi growled possessively before picking up his prize and teleporting to his bedroom in the Akatsuki hideout.

The bedroom was dark, coloured in black and crimson. Without hesitation Itachi moved towards the bed and surprisingly gently layed Naruto on it. Their eyes met. Itachi looked at the kitsune questionably as if asking if he was ready to go farther. In return little kitsune engaged him in a passionate kiss. Understading Itachi slowly and seductively crawled on top of the kitsune. He licked the shell of his ear before biting and sucking on his earlobe, earning himself a mewl from the kitsune. Smirking he went lower showering his collarbone and neck with butterfly kisses. Naruto wound his hand in his raven locks before tugging on the hairtye letting Itachi's hair fall freely. Itachi's hands worked their way under his shirt, caressing his soft skin before taking of his shirt completely. His mouth stopped abusing blonds neck in favor of leaving love bites on his chest, stopping to play with his nipples licking, sucking and biting the left one while his hand was playing with the other one, then changing. The blonds moans and whimpers were the music to his ears. His tongue left wet trails all over his chest before dipping into his bellybutton earning Itachi a loud moan. Distracting the boy with such treatment his sneaky hands quickly undid his pants, before taking them of completely together with his underwear. Well, this got his attention. Before Itachi could do anything else kitsune grabbed his hands. Itachi lifted questioning gaze only to be met with a pout.

-Why am i the only one naked here?-he saked pouting.

-Hn, if that what you want, Naruto-kun, why don't you undress me yourself?

-With pleasure-purred Naruto, before suddenly flipping their position so he was on top. He lined down passionately kissing Itachi while his hands worked their magic on his clothes. In a minute he was completely naked. Stealing kitsunes breath with another kiss raven reversed their position. His hand found kitsunes wiping erection and started pumping his length. His mouth moved south before kissing the head of younger man's erection making him moan loudly and beg for more. His tongue started licking the vein on the underside of his cock, before starting to tease his slit. Finally giving in to blonds pleas he took the whole length in his mouth sucking on it. Tan hands tightly gripped his hair urging him to move, which he did bobbing his head up and down, teeth grazing the sensitive skin time after time.

-Ahh, It-Itachi I'm gonna ahh com mhmmm-screamed kitsune before releasing his seed into Itachi's mouth. Raven drank his treat greedily. He lifted himself licking his lips, looking down at the flustered boy.

-You taste good, Naruto-kun-Itachi said, smirking at the darkening blush on his cheeks. He put three fingers to his mouth.-Suck.

Naruto did as he was told, swirling his tongue around those slender digits coating them with saliva. Deciding that they were wet enough Itachi took them out of the boys mouth, spreading his legs further he pushed on of his fingers into that puckered opening, causing blond to gasp.

-Are you a virgin, Naruto-kun?

-H-Hai.

-Good, I don't like to share.

He started to move his finger in and out before adding the second one, and starting to make scissoring movements, making kitsune whimper.

-Hush, little one, it will be better soon i promise.-cooed Itachi, before gently stroking boys member to take his mind of pain. He added the final finger and started moving them around trying to find the blonds prostate.

-Ahhh. Itachi, there. Do that again.

'Found it'-Itachi grinned. He took out his fingers earning a whimper. He looked down at the blond: his lips were swollen, cheeks flushed, his hair was plastered to his forehead, his eyes were filled with lust and desire-it was the most erotic image Itachi have ever seen. He placed his rock hard erection to the blonds entrance before slowly easing his way in. With one thrust he buried himself to the hilt letting out a loud groan of pleasure,before stopping and giving the blond time to adjust.

-Move.-he said after few moments. Itachi was more then happy to oblige, the tightness and heat around his cock were driving him crazy. He pulled out before only the head of his cock left before roughly thrusting back in. He started in a slow and steady pace,slightly changing the angle of his thrusts to...

-Ahh, faster, ha-harder ahhh,Itachi-hitting blonds prostate dead on.He was _very _delighted to find out that kitsune liked it rough. His pace increased, he was pounding into the kitsune without mercy.

-You are so tight, Naru-chan-groaned Itachi. Feeling that he won't be able to last much longer he started to pump blonds member at a time with his thrusts.

-Nyaahh, Itachi i gonna...ITACHI-screamed Naruto releasing on Uchiha's hand and his stomach.

-Naruto-raven groaned releasing his seed deep inside his lover,feeling his inner walls tighten around him. He leaned heavily on his elbows trying not to crash his little lover.

-Mine.-he growled possessively biting the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, marking him as his own.

-Yours-said little kitsune, before returning the favor-and you are mine.

Itachi smiled at this display of possessiveness. Kitsune yawned.

-Love you, 'Tachi-kun.-he said sleepily, snuggling closer to the bigger male.

-Love you too, Naru-chan-he said wrapping his arms protectively around his small waste, before drifting to sleep.

That's it. Please, don't kill me. It's my first attempt at writing lemon. It is planed as oneshot, but maybe i will write "the morning after" as well. Ja ne.


End file.
